Smash Bros Odyssey Book 1: The 12
by SmashBrosOdyssey
Summary: Twelve heroes. One tournament. One champion. Sounds simple enough. But something sinister is afoot. Who will survive? (Read Origin Files Chapters 2-9 before reading)


(AN: It is recommended that you read _The Origin Files _Chapters 2-9 before reading this, thank you)

The First Meeting

Samus glanced around the massive foyer of the mansion she had just walked into. There was a group of four of them, two men, a gorilla and a…dinosaur…horse, all gleefully chatting with one another. A mouse seemed to be silently chittering to a puffball. Another puffball was bouncing around, greeting everyone with a robust "Hiiii!" A man in a gaudy racer's outfit was making his way down the staircase Everyone else was doing the same as she was, taking everything in.

_The hell did I just walk into _thought the bounty hunter

Suddenly, she felt something bounce off her shoulder. It was the pink puffball.

"Hiiii!" he greeted

Samus, on instinct, brought her arm cannon to meet the pink blob.

"Wahhh" it screamed as it bounced back in shock. Then, it appeared to look Samus up and down "Oooooh!"

"Heh, he thinks your cool. I do too"

Samus turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a young boy, who couldn't be older than 10, dressed like something from an ancient 1990s movie,

"You got invited to this thing too little boy?" asked Samus

Ness shrugged "Yep! Fought a death god a year ago"

Samus blinked "A death…."

Suddenly, a posh laugh could be heard echoing through the air.

"Is anybody else seeing this!" bellowed the racer man

"A giant hand? Yep" confirmed a fox like humanoid who had his arms indignantly crossed

"You-a seem remarkably unphased by this" quivered a green clad man who had been among the people chatting with the gorilla

Suddenly, a throat cleared.

"Good day everyone" said the posh voice, "I am Master Hand. You've all met me individually, but I had to operate one of my servants to get that message across, as I wasn't sure how well the denizens of your world could take my true form."

A bearded, disheveled elven man who was slumped against the wall, grumbled slightly at this

"Pika, pikachu" whispered the yellow rat to his puffball companion, who giggled

"I have brought all of you here because in your own worlds, you are among the best, most heroic warriors, with legacies more far reaching than you will ever comprehend, but you have been brought here to determine who among you is the best in the Multiverse"

The fox humanoid smirked, "A Venomian? A hero? Puh-leeze!"

There was a second of silence and then the hand spoke up, "Excuse me?"

"That _monkey _in the tie, he can't be a hero."

Samus cringed inwardly. Whatever the fox had against monkeys, it was deeply personal.

The gorilla turned to meet the fox, letting out a confused huff, scratching his head with his free hand.

"Don't act like you can't talk you Androssian flunky. My father, not to mention a lot of other good men out there, lost their lives on the fields of war, and I'm not gonna have some pansy….whatever you are." Fox snarled gesturing to Master Hand, "Act like you're some kinda hero."

The gorilla's brow furrowed. It let out a few angry grunts, standing on its legs, its massive paws curled into fists now.

Fox ran at the gorilla with a ferocious battle cry. He leapt into the air, looking to shoulder check the big ape…but a blue, glass looking wall appeared between ape and fox. With a startled grunt, the fox humanoid bounced off the wall. Before he even had the chance to hit the floor, both fighters were pulled by seemingly nothing to opposite ends of the foyer, each latched to the wall with a mighty _thunk _

"Ah…yes" sighed Master Hand, "I should've expected this soon enough. We have very few rules in the mansion, but the safety of all competitors and the integrity of the tournament are of a foremost priority, so I must say that fighting is not tolerated. Anyone caught fighting will be subject to a punishment dolled out as I see fit. Now, Fox and Donkey Kong, you will each be forbidden from leaving your room until you watch a video I've prepared on the other's heroic actions. Then maybe you'll see why the other is a hero."

Donkey Kong grunted and shrieked in protest.

"I know you did nothing wrong, but I don't want any retaliatory nonsense to go on before you've had the chance to learn about Fox's journey."

Another screech rang through the air, this one of shock from Donkey Kong.

"Yes. I can understand you. I understand all languages. And now, I bestow that gift unto you."

Twelve red, high tech looking watches appeared floating in the air, latching along the wrists of each Smasher

**Translator application updated. Languages known, Infinity** Samus' suit informed her

"No way. Can that really happen?" asked Pikachu

"Apparently it can! I can understand you!" Mario shouted

"That's awesome!" shouted back Pikachu

"Hey, puff girl!" Kirby shouted, "I think you're cute!"

Jigglypuff blushed, saying, "Oh-oh wow"

Master Hand chuckled, "Now that we can all speak to one another, it's time to get into what's to be done here. This is a tournament. Get knocked off the stage of play three times, and you will be eliminated. The tournament is single elimination. The fields of play will all be based off of areas of which you are familiar. Any questions before we begin?"

"What do we get for winning?" grumbled Link

"One million of your currency, as well as a prize to be revealed later"

Samus heard the heroes grumbling to themselves in speculation, with Yoshi chirping "I hope it's food" in conclusion

"Now, on to some pre-tournament things" Master Hand explained, "Three days from now, there will be two, for lack of a better term, qualifying matches. The first will be an eight-person fracas on a random field of battle. The last three people standing in that will receive byes to the second round. The second will be a four player battle to receive the fourth bye."

"Byes in a twelve-person tournament?" laughed Captain Falcon

Still bound to the wall, Fox piped in, "Yeah, who designed these rules, a certified lunatic?"

Master Hand sighed, "You have no idea. That aside however, Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Samus, Fox, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu will take part in the eight-person affair, whereas those who remain will take part in the four person rumble. Remember, you are fighting for a free pass through the first round, each of you, so I will be expecting you to fight with vigor."

"Three days?" shouted Ness, "B-but how am I supposed to train with my friends in that amount of time?"

"You technically have two as the training facilities in the sub-level don't open until tomorrow, and your friends won't be here till tomorrow as was agreed. But I believe you can do it."

"Hey!" suddenly shouted Luigi, "Where will we sleep-a?"

"Follow your friends when the meeting ends."

"And eat!" whined Kirby

"The kitchen is through the left door" Master Hand explained, motioning dramatically to the door to the left of the grand staircase, "For making you own food, and through the right is the 24 hour self-service dining hall! With that said, meeting adjourned!"

Master Hand disappeared with a snap of his fingers. As his posh laugh hung in the air, Donkey Kong and Fox were flung like rag dolls through the double doors at the top of the grand staircase.

"Well a-guys, I think we should follow 'em"

"Maybe you will, but I'm checking out the 24 hour food paradise that apparently exists in this universe" Yoshi squealed, running for the dining hall"

"Me too!" cheered Kirby, "Hey cutie, wanna come along?"

Jigglypuff looked at Pikachu, both shrugging at each other, "I suppose I will" she said, floating through the air to join her new friends

"I'm checking the rooms out. I don't need to take orders from you mustache" Link growled

Mario frowned as he and the remaining six other fighters followed The Hero of Time through the double doors. 12 individual rooms, six on each side, stood adjacent to one another in a grand hallway. All but two of the rooms were open, likely the rooms Fox and Donkey Kong had been confined to.

"Woah" breathed Ness, "It's like one of those nice hotels."

Captain Falcon smiled, "What's your name young man?"

"Ness."

"Ness, I'm Captain Falcon" said the F-Zero racer, kneeling down to shake Ness' hand as the other Smashers checked out the room, "You said you're training with you friends tomorrow?"

Ness smiled, "Yeah, I'm a psychic, so is my friend Poo, and this really awesome girl I know, Paula, and they're gonna help me learn some things I've always wanted to learn."

Falcon smiled wider, "I'll be in the same hovercar Ness. I never get to use my power, so it'll be fun to mess around with it."

Ness' forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Hovercar? Don't you mean 'in the same boat'"

Falcon laughed, "They still use regular boats in your time? Wow! You must be from The Skull's time, maybe even further back."

"The Skull?"

"He's an ancient race car driver from my world."

"Race car driver? Is that what you do?"

"Yeah, I'm a bounty hunter as well as a race car driver."

Ness smiled broadly, "Oh man that rules! Whenever we get the chance my dad and I go to the formula two races. Racing and baseball are my two favorite sports!"

Falcon mirrored Ness' big smile, "Hey, if we have TV in this place we should definitely watch racing stuff from each other's world"

Ness raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Master Hand say Donkey Kong and Fox would have to watch videos on each other?"

"Well yeah but I don't know if we have channels or anything. I know, I'll check." Falcon explained

Falcon knocked on the nearest door.

"Hey! Do we have TV?"

"Piss off" came a robotic voice.

Captain jumped back which caused Ness to laugh, "That's the robot guy from earlier"

"The one that almost shot the puffball?" Captain Falcon inquired, "Yeah I saw him."

Ness shrugged, "He seems nice enough, at least from what I can tell"

Falcon shrugged back, "Have it your way Ness"

Falcon tried the next door, knocking on it. Mario answered.

"Hey mustache" Falcon asked, "Do we have TV?"

Mario sighed, "We do. And I-a don't think Luigi will ever get anything done ever again. Apparently we have access to everything from across all our worlds, even in-a places where they don't have TV."

"Mario!" came Luigi's excited voice, "I-a found a biography on the robot man on the TV! Samus is his name"

"For Star's sake Weegee you have your own-a room!" snapped Mario

"I told you not to call me that when we're doing hero shit!"

Mario shrugged, "I dunno man Daisy thought it was hilarious when I told her"

Falcon often thanked the lucky stars for his ability to read situations, and his incredible reflexes. Had he not figured he would've needed to, he wouldn't have been able to cover Ness' ears in time to protect him from the torrent of obscenities that came out of 'Weegee's' mouth towards his red counterpart

When the vulgarity finally subsided, Mario hung his head, shaking it, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen" he said, shutting the door behind him.

Falcon uncovered Ness' ears, only for the bewildered looking boy to ask, "Mister Falcon, what the heck was that a-"

"LET'S GO FIND SOME RACING SHOWS!" Falcon shouted as he lead Ness to one of the open rooms.

The first night was relatively uneventful one. Falcon and Ness had spent the night watching TV, ordering dinner to be brought to them as they assumed everyone else had gone down. Eventually, after several hours, Ness bade Falcon goodbye, and went off to bed.

"A kid that sets his own bedtime?" Falcon said to himself when he was sure Ness was out of ear shot, "Ha, maybe I can learn a thing or two from the kid." Falcon thought as he began to change for bed.


End file.
